


Beautiful

by Straykisses



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chan is so smol, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Mental Illness, smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: “You’re perfect just the way you are. I love you so much my beautiful baby boy.”
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 64





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A.C.E Fanfic!!!! YAY!!!! I normally write Stray Kids fan fiction, but ever since i fell super hard for ACE and even saw them at their concert, i just had to write something. It’s been a while since i’ve written anything, since i do struggle a lot with writers block and other bullshit that keeps me from writing. 
> 
> To my fans who know me from my Stray Kids fanfics, i’m sorry for not updating. I’m having a hard time with trying to continue my current fics. I’m so sorry. 
> 
> To those of you are are just now reading my works, thank you so much for clicking on my story. I hope you enjoy it very much! 
> 
> Thanks guys!

Chan lied in bed curled into the fetal position. Moans and groans came pouring out of his mouth with every stomach contraction. His body screamed for nutrients, but his mind told him no. It’s been 2 days since he last ate, and he regretted it so dearly. 

“Why?!” he cried out. “Why the fuck?!” His voice breaking with each syllable. His bed sheets were soaked in sweat and tears. Each tear burned his against his freezing body. And it hurt... it hurt so bad. 

Chan so desperately wanted to eat. He wanted to give in to his body’s torture, but he knew he couldn’t. There was too much to lose. He was too afraid. Afraid to be fat. Afraid to lose his boyfriend. Afraid to be alone. He was afraid to lose. This was his only option, even if it meant days where he couldn’t get out of bed from the pain. 

He didn’t even realize what time it was, until he heard desperate screams on his door. “Chan! Open the door! I know you’re in there. Please Chan! I’m worried!”

“Shit.” He said to himself. He completely forgot that his boyfriend, Jun, was coming over today. He winced from the sharp pain that came from his stomach as he tried to get up. But he eventually got up, hunched over with clothes drenched in sweat and tears hanging from his body. 

The screams only got louder, but ceased once Chan opened the door. And he smiled, he smiled through the scorched cheeks, the red eyes, the dark circles, and the blackening pain. “Hey Junnie!” He could see the pain in his boyfriend’s eyes from the moment he opened the door. He could see the tears that threatened to spill and made their promise the moment he laid eyes on Chan. “Fancy seeing you round here.” 

“Channie, baby.” His body burned when Jun instantaneously threw his arms around him. It burned, but it didn’t hurt. It burned in a way that made his heart warm once again and made his skin thaw from the icy cold. “Why didn’t you call me sooner? I would have been here earlier if I knew you were in such pain.” 

“I- I forgot.” That wasn’t a lie. “I forgot you were coming over to begin with.” 

“Oh baby.” Chan felt Jun push back his soaked bangs and press a kiss into his forehead. “Come on let’s go get you changed into something dry.”

Jun picked up Chan bridal style, and carefully laid him onto the bed, so he could go find some warmer clothes. When Jun came back, he had a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie that once belonged to him, but Chan ended up stealing for himself. That was Chan’s favorite hoodie. 

Jun left the room for him to change, and Chan could hear the older already going through the kitchenware. His stomach contracted once again, worse than the previous times. He let out a scream as he curled onto his side.

Pots and pans clattered against the floor, and before he knew it, Jun bursted into the bedroom. “Channie are you okay?” That was when Jun saw Chan holding his abdomen, while groaning in pain. He lied down next to the younger and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re okay Chan. It’s okay.”

The older’s hand rubbing against his back helped distract him from the pain. “I’m sorry.” Chan was finally able to say. 

He could feel Jun’s sorrowful gaze. “Don’t be sorry. I’ll always be here for you. Now let’s get you changed out of these clothes.” Chan felt Jun reach for the hem of his shirt, and instinctually, he flinched. “It’s okay baby. I won’t look if you don’t want me too.” Chan nodded his head, trusting that the older would keep his word. He lifted his arms and let the other take it off, but he couldn’t meet the eyes of his boyfriend. 

Moments later, Chan was in a new set of clothing and being carried bridal style once again, but this time to the kitchen. 

His eyes blackened once Jun sat him down. He knew was was going to come, but he didn’t fight it. Chan’s eyes locked onto the wooden table and listened as Jun picked up the pots and pans he dropped earlier. 

His heart churned at the sounds of eggs being cracked and flinched when he heard the sizzle. He cursed at his mouth for watering. He hated the way he felt even the slightest bit of happiness that he was going to eat. 

A plate clattering against the table took him out of his daze, but he just stared at it. It was like the food was testing him.

Chan felt a hand against his thigh. He didn’t even realize he was bouncing his leg. 

“Channie open up.” His mouth opened without any coercion and closed around the metal spoon holding the scrambled egg. He looked towards his boyfriend, who only gave him a smile and a nod before he bit down on the food. His tastebuds fluttered and his eyes swelled, but the happiness on Jun’s face was enough to convince him to eat more. 

Chan opened his mouth once again, and Jun fed him another bite. Even if Chan took seconds or minutes before he swallowed, Jun still waited patiently and smiled every time Chan swallowed the food. 

Less than half of the egg was eaten, before Chan told Jun no more. the older understood and didn’t force Chan to eat anymore. 

And now here they are sitting together on the couch, Chan snuggled into Jun’s side, and Jun wrapping his arm around the younger. Jun used his other hand to caress Chan’s cheek, and there was just something so soothing about it. It made the younger feel at peace. It was so, calming. His body didn’t ache. His mind didn’t scream. So finally, he started to drift to sleep after days without. 

“Channie?” Chan hummed one response. He could hear Jun’s heartbeat from where his head lied on the older’s chest. “You did so well for me Channie. You’re perfect just the way you are. I love you so much my beautiful baby boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and i hope you check out my other stories. Comments and Kudos are very appreciated. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
